finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Enterprise
:Đây là bài viết về chiếc Airship Enterprise trong Final Fantasy IV, thông tin về chiếc Airship cùng tên trong Final Fantasy III vui lòng đọc tại bài viết Danh sách những chiếc Airship. thumb|256px|Chiếc Enterprise trên World Map Enterprise là chiếc Airship đầu tiên mà người chơi có được trong Final Fantasy IV. Đây là chiếc Airship do Cid Pollendina sáng chế. Nó không thể hạ cánh trên các khu rừng, sa mạc, trên núi hay dưới biển mà chỉ có thể hạ cánh trên những đồng có hoặc nơi đất bằng phẳng màu xanh trên World Map. Chiếc Airship này có những cánh buồm màu trắng tinh khôi xuất hiện hùng vĩ trong đoạn phim CG trên bản remake cho hệ máy Nintendo DS của Final Fantasy IV. Nó khẳng định đôi bàn tay và khối óc tài hoa của Cid Pollendina. Cid Pollendina được phân công thiết kế và xây dựng một loại chiến hạm mới cho hạm đội hùng mạnh Red Wings của xứ Baron, vì thế mà Enterprise ra đời. Tuy nhiên, ông lại không muốn nó phục vụ những âm mưu đen tối và mục đích mờ ám của nhà vua. Sau khi hoàn thành chiếc Airship, ông đã giấu nó đi tại một nơi bí mật mà chỉ mình ông biết, ông không dâng nó lên cho nhà vua. Vì lý do đó mà ông bị tống giam vào ngục vì tội mưu phản và trái lệnh vua. Sau này, khi phát hiện ra nhà vua thật đã chết và tên vua tàn bao kia chính là do Cagnazzo, một trong bộ tứ quỉ vương Archfiends giả dạng. Cecil Harvey và các bạn đã cùng nhau tiêu diệt Cagnazzo, vì thế mà Cid được giải thoát. Sau đó, ông đã cho Cecil xem chiếc Enterprise và quyết định sử dụng chiếc Airship này trong cuộc chiến chống lại Golbez. However, when the Enterprise was launched, Kain Highwind led the Red Wings to issue an ultimatum to Cecil. Cecil had to get the Crystal of Earth from Troia or else Rosa Joanna Farrell would die. Cecil had to oblige and go to Troia. He soon found out that the Crystal was stolen by the Dark Elf, who lived in Lodestone Cavern which was on an island not accessible with the Enterprise, so he had to use a Black Chocobo to get there. After obtaining the Crystal, Kain directed Cecil's party aboard the Enterprise to the Tower of Zot where Rosa was being held prisoner. After rescuing Rosa, Cid used the remote control feature to bring the Enterprise back to Baron (Rosa had to warp the party out of the tower because it was collapsing). They then took the Enterprise to Agart in search of the Underworld. Cecil threw the Key of Magma into a well in the center of town, and a massive hole opened in the mountains to the north. The party flew the Enterprise into the hole, and found the Underworld. However, the Red Wings were battling with the Dwarves there, and the Enterprise took some hits from stray fire. As a result, it was severely damaged. Cid had to repair it and take it back to Baron so he could wrap it in special mystic silver that would make the Enterprise withstand the intense heat. When he returned, he was just in time to save Cecil and his friends from falling into the lava. However, the Red Wings had also been modified, and they had the Enterprise in a dogfight. Cid told Cecil to take the wheel and return to the Overworld, while Cid would close the hole. He took a leap of faith and Cecil's party escaped on the Enterprise. They then took it back to Baron where Cid's workers attached a hook to the Enterprise so it could hook and carry the Hovercraft. The party could now reach Eblan Cave and the Adamant Isle Grotto. Thông số kĩ thuật Từ nguyên học Trong lịch sử, Enterprise là tên của một số con tàu vận chuyển hàng hóa và tàu không gian, trong đó bao gồm cả con tàu nổi tiếng USS Enterprise, đây là con tàu vận tải của Hoa Kì sử dụng trong Thế Chiến Thứ Hai. Nhưng có lẽ thông dụng nhất của từ này là tiếng lóng chỉ một loạt tàu không gian viễn tưởng trong tác phẩm khoa học viễn tưởng Star Trek.